User talk:Daiquone
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Disintegration Touch page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Thekingsman (Talk) 05:37, March 12, 2012 Response Could you please use signature when you post to someone, makes it easier to know who does it? I did that same thing first time posting too... Empathy is defined as: "fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others", those powers in associations... well, have you considered making a new power if you wish to combine them? Seriously, Empathy is about being able to sense emotions and later affecting them, and that's about it. People simply have run wild with the Applications/Associations without bothering to see how they fit to the power... -_-; As for the powers that were in associations: :Empathic Weather Manipulation isn't about empathic ability to manipulate weather, it's about weather being tied to the users emotions, same with Pathifery in relations with reality. :Illusion Manipulation... I don't really get this one, subconscious impulses? emotional pushes? no idea. :Power Mixture... how...? :Psychic Inhibitors... well, it's close but you'd need ability to manipulate the mind instead of just emotions. Sorry if I seemed to simply slam your changes, it's just that the people tend to add powers they like and don't consider how they fir to the actual theme of the power. Peace? --Kuopiofi 18:07, May 13, 2012 (UTC) _________________ Next time, could use the automatic signature (in Visual literally "signature", in Source on top, second button on right, looks like cursive writing), makes it easier to answer... Sorry it took this long to answer, this is the earliest when I have time to focus: Illusion Manipulation - (Empathic Illusions) - sounds a bit flimsy to me, but makes more sense when you explain it, you should add this as a variation into Illusion Manipulation. It's not really something you figure out without explanation... :As a side-note, I think I'll make each of those variations their own pages, they deserve better explanations and space. After checking it closer, Psionic Inundation got instant place, no arguments there... :) Power Mixture is phrased somewhat misleadingly, it's supposed to be like Amalgamation with Powers, ie. merging different powers into a single unit, but it sounds like it's about using powers simultaneously. I tried to make it a bit clearer. ... that part in Capabilities I deleted... bit embarrassing that, I was editing Egyptian Deity Physiology and that really messes your head. >_<; I'll take a look and figure out how to phrase it the way it's as simple as possible... it made my head go wonky, but that was likely just me. Pathifery, well, it's stated to be part of Empathy, but I added notice to it. Empathic Teleportation, personally I don't see how it would work without user already being able to use Teleportation, but the power you describe... being able to become completely Astral Being and traveling in that form to reform in the destination... yes, I can see it working. Just remember to find out if there's already a power to change completely into Astral Being and you have the basics. I'm a bit iffy if Spirit Physiology would be the one for this, maybe not. Nice conversation we got here, better than going on editing and re-editing without either bothering to find out why those changes were so important. --Kuopiofi 13:41, May 14, 2012 (UTC) _________________ More to the details: Communicating through different planes of existence and realities: first example was worlds most powerful Telepath, second three empathic siblings... yes, it can be done, if you have power to spare or innate connection. :Incidentally, do we have a page about mental links? I know there's one about linking with animals. Channeling powers enhances the body's natural defense mechanisms: I must say that I rather suspect this part being a separate ability, Reactive Adaptation maybe. Mind Control... well, there's Emotion Manipulation in Associations. I think it's pretty close and one of its associations is Mind Control. So if you want to have that power, it just takes somewhat more circuitous route to get there. That part in Capabilities... it still gives me headache to read, but I think I got the summary into re-edited Capabilities... I think that covers all the points, I've edited Empathy somewhat, take a look and tell what you think. --Kuopiofi 15:53, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Answers&Responses Sensory Scrying: moved to Associations and as sub-power of Clairvoyance, point there, didn't read the details before adding. Mind/Empathic Contact: I believe that's covered under Clairempathy actually, not the best explanation really but workable. And I rather feel that in the case of Phoebe Halliwell&sisters the fact that they were siblings had quite a bit to do with the results, it's mentioned in Capabilities now. Reactive Adaptation: it's the closest explanation I can think, because I frankly can't believe that simply being Empath gives you that ability: it'd need something else besides being able to sense and influence emotions. New power to do? To make a new page you just use Contribute (right corner, left to share below you own avatar) and click "Add a Page". You might actually use the Source mode to create pages because it allows you to see/control what happens behind the scenes better than when using visual mode. From experience I'd also advise you to check few finished pages using source mode so you'll see what kind of things make up the done pages. --Kuopiofi 18:57, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Enlightenment You know, I think I've figured the main point of incomprehension between us: you define Empath by the Known Users while I've been talking about the Empathy as a page and how it is defined there... -_-; Considering that the power is defined on the page as "fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others", anything that contradicts is, essentially something else than Empathy as defined by the page... meaning basically that it doesn't matter if I know every empath in fiction or none, since I'm interested about the power and not it's users. Empathic power channeling: you got the description, name and Known Users, that's more than many people had when they made a page here... and that's all I'll say, it doesn't fit into the definition of empathy on the page, nothing more. Edit as much you like, if you can make the page clearer and more comprehensible I'm all for it. Just remember that the point is to explain the power as it is defined on the page, not to add your own opinions what it should be... that's a line that can be crossed easily. --Kuopiofi 09:10, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Giving UP The point here is that it doesn't matter what else Empathy is elsewhere, it's what this page says this power is: "fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others" nothing more, nothing less. Simply because a page has a name that you connect to something that characters that are called Empaths can do (every one of them?) doesn't mean that this power is exactly what your definition of the concept is, simple as that. If you want a page that includes everything you think it should be, nothing stops you from doing so. Add every power you think should be there, I'll approve. You know how to do a new page, go for it. --Kuopiofi 15:06, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Need to Learn Not to Post When Annoyed Right, after taking a deep breath, here's what I concluded: I think that the main point here is the fact that you connect word/concept Empath to certain powers that simple aren't covered under Empathy, but don't/won't consider the possibility that the word Empath could actually cover more than this single power, which I find a bit strange since you don't have any problems considering those power under Associations. Much about this page is after all breaking larger powers into smaller components, or combining larger powers from smaller, makes things easier to all concerned. If we can agree about the above, then you can take a look for the other powers that would cover the areas you connect to the concept of Empath and, if you want to, make a page/power covering everything that makes Empath as you see the term. Incidentally, sorry to flame you that way. I was already coming back to change that message when you wrote back... -_- --Kuopiofi 15:44, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Wall of Text... Before you answer this post, could you take note of 2 things: :1 - please divide the text into more segments, wall of text gives me headache and makes it harder to focus to what you want to say. :2 - most of the powers on this site are rather open-ended without any definites for where they stop just for the purpose you mention, Clairempathy is here simply because it makes the people aware of this possibility: in most series Empathy has relatively short range, it simply tells that there is possibility to reaching far farther than they think it would. Clairempathy is about distance, mainly in space but there's actually nothing that says that it doesn't reach to other levels of reality (if you want to edit it, there you go)... and I'd like to point out that this part is mentioned in Capabilities: "User may learn to extend their power over/on vast number of sentients or reach extreme distances, even other levels of existence but this may be possible only if the user has mental link to those they search already in effect." that may is there because that level of power isn't guaranteed. Psychic Navigation covers this area too. Power Channeling... I honestly can't understand why you seem so insistent against creating a page for this power, take a look how many sub-powers this site has and several of them are for far more trivial varieties than this one. Could you define these emotional planes a bit better, or give a link? Unless we're talking about the powers that are under Emotion Manipulation in Applications that part must have slipped my notice. Could you quote me where I've dissed this? Because if I have, it hasn't been my intention. --Kuopiofi 19:21, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Another Plane Hmmm, I like your character! sounds cool :) Well, I don't really know, I suppose he could, depending on his mastery of it. He would have tohave a great deal of control if he really wanted to, I think. that's just my thought, anyways :) Gabriel456 19:57, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Psionic Powers No, I don't, sorry :( Gabriel456 20:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I did like it better before, especially with Pathifery in the variations Gabriel456 12:11, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Empathy : your work it back :) Hi ! I restored your interesting update on Empathy. But I think you should sum up (more) the "Branches" part. It's a little too big, weightening the Empathy page and overshadowing the other. Other than that, good work ^ ^ DYBAD 02:05, July 4, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome ^ ^ I knew this is what happened, despite him telling me otherwise. He deleted some of the Branches applications in the meantime, but also fixed a few things. Beside, Empathy is about perceiving, understanding and manipulating the emotions of others, so not all emotion-based powers are related to it. For example, Empathic Creation, Emotional Energy Manipulation and Pathifery are actually specific forms of Reality Warping, they don't have much to do with Empathy aside from sharing a similar style. Also, remember to use the "signature" button (just below "add link") at the end of your posts, so that people may know who wrote it. DYBAD 02:14, July 5, 2012 (UTC)